


Zarry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics, tomlinstarofthesea



Series: Underage Drabble Series [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstarofthesea/pseuds/tomlinstarofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zayn (19) and harry (14) are bestfriends and harry tells zayn he's curious about his sexuality? Please and thank you!(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarry Drabble

“Z?” Harry asks casually, head hanging from the edge of his older friend’s bed, turning his whole world upside-down quite literally as he watches Zayn hunched over uni work.  
  
“Mmh?” the raven haired boy replies without looking up from his textbook.  
  
“How did you know you were bi?”  
  
Zayn stops in his tracks, thinking for a second before he straightens his back and swivels his office chair around to face his best friend, confusion written over his face.  
  
“I just- knew,” he offers unhelpfully. “Why?”  
  
“It’s just,” Harry begins as he turns on his belly and props his elbows up to rest his chin on his hands, “all my life I was told I’d get a lovely wife one day but what if that’s not what I want? A wife, that is.”  
  
Zayn is quiet for a moment, frowning at the younger boy, trying to figure out where all of this comes from. “Is that why you broke up with Fliss then?” he eventually asks, getting up from his chair and walking over to Harry. “Because you think you might be… bi?”  
  
“Rather gay,” comes the immediate response. “It just didn’t feel like everyone said it would? I don’t get why everyone makes such a big fuss about kissing and all when it’s really just- that. That can’t be it. There has to be something else to it. If it doesn’t feel right with girls, maybe it does with boys? I don’t know, Zayn. I’m just really confused.” Harry works himself up, clearly frustrated at his current situation.  
  
Zayn reaches out and brings the smaller boy into a hug, drawing soothing circles on Harry’s back to calm him.  
  
“Wanna try?” Zayn asks quietly, barely audible. Brown curls tickle his chin as Harry nods shyly into his chest.  
  
Slowly untangling himself, Harry finds himself sitting on Zayn’s lap mere seconds later. A faint red flushes his cheeks as he realises what he just agreed to. He is about to kiss Zayn. His older friend Zayn. Cool Zayn with all his tattoos, his chiselled jaw and those lovely brown eyes.  
  
His heart rate speeds up and he feels his finger trembling slightly as he brings his hands up to rest on Zayn’s shoulders, feeling quite like the girl in that position. Zayn gives him one last questioning look to which the young boy only nods, before they lean in, their plump lips touching cautiously at first. Despite his nervousness, Harry shuffles closer, pressing his chest to Zayn’s and putting his arms around his neck as they deepen their kiss. A tongue traces Harry’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which he grants immediately.  
  
Their kiss grows heated, tongues dancing together wildly. Before Harry’s foggy mind knows what’s going on, he starts rutting against Zayn’s crotch, causing the other boy to moan.  
  
Breaking apart Zayn chuckles, “You seem quite gay to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
